Asa
Asa residence·[[User:Xethoria|'creator']] "I'm sorry, for you can't hear me." ▾'scroll down to view information'▾ Synopsis ' Originator ·' Xethoria ' Creation ·' July 15, 2018 ' Roleplayer ·' Xethoria ' Status ·' Alive; Inactive ' Classification ·' Felis catus ' Breed ·' Kurilian Bobtail ' Age ·' Unspecified ' Biological Sex ·' Female ' Identification ·' Cisgender Female ' Inclination ·' Lawful Evil ' Ethnicity ·' Russian ' Vernacular ·' Russian American accent ' Vocalist ·' Undecided ' Theme Song ·' Blame it on the kids by AViVA ' Nicknames ·'None Affiliations ' Current ·'None ' Joined ·'Unspecified ' Occupation ·'Rogue ' Future Occupations ·'None ' Past Residences ·'The Rising Rebellion ' Past Occupations ·'Minatory Renegade ' Pupils ·'None Attributes ' Physical ·'Asa obtains a large, substantial, muscular build of which withholds a silky semi-long tan hair. Her head is on the larger side, a moderate modified wedge with rounded contours and wide at the cheekbone. Her ears are a triangular shape. She has a kinked, short busty, snag, bob-like tail and walnut-shaped brownish-yellow eyes. She is very very solid and brawny. Asa is missing her tongue, being ripped out by a canine in a brutal encounter. Due to the fight, she now has a one-inch laceration on the left lower lip. |} Scars · Her physique obtains a few scars, one in particular being a canine bite among her upper right shoulder. Additional · No unfamiliar items take place. Disabilities · Asa is, unfortunately, mute. Scent · To be decided Mental · Asa is often known to be instinctive. She thinks based on what she feels to be true, however, she often finds herself struggling with this aspect due to the fact she usually wishes to point out what she believes to those around her. She cannot do this easily, unfortunately, due to the fact that she is mute from having her tongue ripped out. Without a tongue she is incapable of speech, however this does not affect her hearing whatsoever. She personally hates it when her comrades assume she cannot hear properly. Asa happens to be quite adventurous herself. She loves hunting, specifically fish, and in-fact loves water in general. Although in a different perspective, she can be intimidating, usually asserting her will over another arrogantly. In addition to that she derives pleasure from inflicting pain. These two aspects make her enjoy sparring or fighting in general to an extreme extent. When she wins its oh the more better for her and her mental state. Asa, in this sort of situation, can be and will be very competitive. At loosing, she normally strives to get a second chance to beat the opponent. Upon her abnormally ruthless nature considering her breed, she gets a feeling of deep satisfaction in result of her achievements, in and out of the sparring match/battlefield. Despite those facts, she usually wishes to do what is right regarding her work and duty. As her life continues and situations adapt and change, Asa has the capability to accommodate to those changes herself. Positive · Intelligent, Intuitive, Conscientious, Flexible Neutral · Adventurous, Competitive, Proud Negative · Domineering, Vindictive, Sadistic Disorders · To be added Fears · To be added Bloodline Parents· Akio(Father/Deceased);Keiko(Mother/Loc. Unknown) Siblings· Osama (Brother/Deceased) Romantics Sexual Orientation · Bisexual Romantic Orientation · Biromantic Relationship Status · Single Current Lover · None Past Lovers · Nonw Attracted To Her · None/? Attracted To · None currently Offspring · None as of yet Future Offspring · Unspecifed Statistics Preferences Quote Category:Domestic/Feral Cats